valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Arngrim
Arngrim is a major character in Valkyrie Profile and Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. In both games, he becomes an Einherjar. Personality Arngrim is extremely arrogant, as he frequently taunts opponents and opposes the King of Artolia with a sarcastic remark. He also thinks quite highly of his own ability. He is one of the first Einherjar recruited by Lenneth in the first Valkyrie Profile. Soon after his recruitment, Freya deems him unworthy of joining the ranks of the Aesir and fighting in Ragnarök, and he remains by Lenneth's side and becomes one of her most constant allies. Late in the first game he proves himself to be loyal to Lenneth when he assists Mystina and Lezard in saving her life. In short, he is an arrogant realist with the capacity to care about others and be fiercely loyal to them. Valkyrie Profile Arngrim is the second soul that Lenneth recruits in Valkyrie Profile. His story begins when he insults and humiliates Princess Jelanda's father in front of the entire royal army, which infuriates her. She devises a plot to get revenge on him, but she is betrayed by a sorcerer who is revealed to be a spy for another army who seeks to overthrow the King. Jelanda tries to exact revenge by posing as a commoner who seeks Arngrim's assistance. She passes out from too much drink at that the restaurant they met at, however, and blows her cover. Arngrim begins to regret his actions and says he will apologize when Jelanda returns. Arngrim is then hired, with Badrach, to escort a load of cargo. Along the way it is revealed that the "cargo" is Jelanda. Lombert, the sorcerer who betrayed her, has the knights give her "medicine", which turns out to be Ghoul Powder. Ghoul Powder turns the drinker into a hideous demon that destroys anything in its path. Arngrim is forced to battle the demon, and Freya and Lenneth appear to assist him. Lenneth then chooses Jelanda's soul to be an Einherjar while Arngrim returns to Artolia. He fights his way through several knights to get to Lombert and avenge the princess when he reveals that Arngrim's brawn will be no match against his magic. Lenneth appears again to assist him and defeat Lombert, a "defiler of souls". Soon after this, Lawfer's father tries to confront Arngrim, but rather than fight the Knight Captain, Arngrim chooses suicide in order to follow the Valkyrie. Lenneth recruits his soul and he becomes one of her most constant allies when he is uanble to go to Valhalla. He later proves himself loyal to Lenneth by assisting Mystina and Lezard Valeth in saving the Valkyrie's life. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Alicia, Silmeria, Rufus, Dylan and Lezard meet Arngrim in the Serdberg Mountain Ruins. He is in the employ of Leone, and is looking for treasure. They accompany the party, and agree to help them with their aims of finding the Dragon Orb, as it is said wonderful treasures surround it. After traveling throughout Midgard, the group finally locates the Dragon Orb in the Palace of the Venerated Dragon. As Silmeria picks the Orb up, Leone throws her sword at the orb, and steals it. She reveals her true identity as the eldest Valkyrie Hrist. Arngrim is angered by the deceit, and attacks her, only to have her thrust her halberd into him. She takes him as an Einherjar, along with the Dragon Orb. Arngrim helps Hrist in the destruction of Dipan. He captures Dallas, and tells the mages Walther and Gyne to execute him next. After Hrist declares that Alicia and friends have until midnight to leave the doomed city, Arngrim goes with his new master. The heroes stay, and end up fighting the Valkyrie and her Einherjar. Dylan and Rufus take on Arngrim while Silmeria duels Hrist. When the Sovereign’s Rite is cast, Arngrim is not seen, but is assumed he was taken back to Valhalla with Hrist by Freya. We do not see Arngrim for quite some time after this. After Lezard kidnaps Odin, Freya gives Hrist the task of defeating him. She asks Arngrim to accompany her, but he refuses. Instead, he asks Alicia and Rufus if he may accompany them, to which they oblige. They find the Water Mirror, and agree to let Hrist accompany them as well, on the condition that she free Brahms and give back the Dragon Orb. Freya overhears this, and attacks them, saying humans have no right to negotiate with the gods. Luckily, Hrist uses the Dragon Orb on her, and the group are able to escape through the Water Mirror. The Water Mirror takes them to Lezard’s new world, The Tower of Lezard Valeth. Arngrim suggests the use of the Dragon Orb to incinerate the place, but Hrist informs him Midgard will also be incinerated. The enter the new world, and find Lenneth willing to help them. Silmeria is also rescued, and Lezard is confronted. As they fight him, he casts he Sovereign’s Rite, and captures Lenneth’s soul. Brahms saves the souls of the two Valkyries, an Alicia agrees to be the host body for all three souls so they may save the world. Lenneth’s soul is freed thanks to the efforts of everyone, and Alicia fuses with the three Valkyries. Lezard is furious Lenneth was stolen from him, and creates a swirling battlefield. Even with his great power and Gungnir, he is defeated by Valkyrie. Before his death, however, he manages to stab the powerful entity. As he dies, the entire tower begins to crumble and fall, as Valkyrie fades away. At the bottom of the Tower, Rufus decides to go back to Asgard and rule over the realm. Brahms tells Arngrim to be the Dragon Orb’s guardian, and tells them they are the world’s best chance at being rebuilt. Battle Valkyrie Profile Arngrim is a powerful Heavy Warrior, and serves the party well in all respects. Attacks *'High Wind' - Slashing attack from above Hits: 1 Direction: Downwards Increase to Gauge: 30 *'Spinning Back Knuckle' - Gauntlet counter-attack Hits: 1 Direction: Left Increase to Gauge: 15 *'Wrenching Swing' - A powerful horizontal slash Hits: 1 Direction: Left Increase to Gauge: 25 Tolerances *Fire > Ice *Lightning > Poison *Holy > Dark Purify Weird Soul Arngrim uses the PWS Final Blast, a powerful multi-hit attack. It is described as A powerful forward explosion. He will say "I grow tired of you!" before using it. Hits: 8 Direction: N/A (Cannot miss) Increase to Gauge: 80 CT: +6 Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Arngrim is an average Heavy Warrior. He joins the party in the Serdberg Mountain Ruins in Chapter Three with a Striking Sword, a Silver Sallet, Chainmail, Gauntlet and Cloth Greaves, plus the skill Survival at Level 7. He then leaves the party at the chapter's conclusion. Partway through Chapter Five, Arngrim will rejoin the party at an average level. He also has new equipment which is a Durandal, a Valor Helm, Full Plate, a Holy gauntlet and Valor Greaves. He will have all the skills he had before leaving the party. Attacks *High Wind - Initial *Spinning-Back Knuckle - Initial *Wrenching Swing - Initial *Wild Break - Level 8 *Total End - Level 13 *Double Wind - Level 19 *Lost Life - Level 28 *Hurricane Edge - Level 36 *Storm Edge - Level 46 *Dead End - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Tolerances *Fire +20% *Ice -20% All others are neutral Soul Crush Arngrim uses the unique Soul Crush Final Blast. He will cry “I’m getting tired of you devils!” before using it. Bonus Items When Arngrim leaves your party at the end of Chapter Three, you may receive items depending on his level. They are; *'Levels 1 to 19:' Guard Potion *'Levels 20 to 24:' Expert's Experience and Guard Potion *'Levels 25 to 27:' Expert's Experience x2 *'Levels 28 to 34:' Expert's Experience x2 and Warrior's Wits *'Levels 35 to 39:' Improved Dragon Slayer, Expert's Experience and Warrior's Wits *'Level 40+:' Improved Dragon Slayer, Bahamut Tear, Expert's Experience and Warrior's Wits Category: Character Category: Male Category:Einherjar